


No More Shadows

by AllisonDiamond



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, My First Work in This Fandom, Realization, cover image, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllisonDiamond/pseuds/AllisonDiamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt liked walking in the shadows, but Elektra showed him he didn't need to, and that was when he realized something. He needed to let someone in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Daredevil or any of its characters.
> 
> A/N: S2 left me with so many feelings. I needed to write something, and yeah, I ship Karen and Matt. But I liked Matt and Elektra, because she allowed him to understand that he couldn't keep all of these secrets, without loosing himself in the process. I sort of didn't like Elektra's character, though, and yeah, Matt and Karen happened out of nowhere, but I didn't care, they were too cute, and I like them.

The fog always had consumed him.

Matt liked it — walking in the shadows where he was hidden and protected — and it was something he never wanted to let go of. Not until Elektra broke through the fog, as she had always done, and pulled him back to a world he never wanted to step in again. A world that threatened to destroy everything he had built for himself in the time she had gone.

But he didn't care.

Elektra brought out something in him that no one could, not even his best friend, or even Karen. She understood him. She never told him what to do — never said that he could not hide around in the shadows — and never questioned his choice to make his city a better place. Because of that, he wanted to be with her, and maybe, he still did. He knew that he was never going to meet someone like her again.

But she, as accepting as she was, showed him that he just wanted to be with her, not because he loved her _(he did, however, love her)_ but because it was the _easier_ choice. For it was easier to run away from his problems, with his secrets, his excuses, and oh, Karen, than to face them.

When Elektra was gone, he finally understood what she meant: he needed to let someone in or else it was going to eat him up alive.

That was when he let Karen in.

Matt had feelings for Karen, and he couldn't lie anymore, not to himself, and definitely not to her. He knew she wasn't ready to let him in her heart again, but he didn't want that. He wasn't ready for that, too. But he needed to be intimate with someone again, not romantically yet, but just to let her know what he was, and maybe, he could gain her trust back. Foggy never understood why he was Daredevil, but Karen might, and that was all he needed.

It was time for him to step out of the shadows.


End file.
